


Ослепленный желанием

by krasnoe_solnishko



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3355280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Не все таково, каким кажется на первый взгляд ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ослепленный желанием

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blinded by Desire](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/98216) by faithwood. 



> Беты - Anastaazi и kama155.  
> Переведено в 2011 для Романенко.

Гарри Поттер стоял у фонарного столба. Одежда сидела на нем, словно вторая кожа, а на лице играла многообещающая улыбка.  
  
Драко давно не был на родине, скрываясь за рубежом от мира, который больше не был к нему благосклонен. По всей видимости, судьба их хваленого героя заботила этот мир также мало.  
  
\- Сколько? – прохрипел Драко.  
  
Брови Поттера поползли вверх, но он назвал цену и повел Драко в темноту.   
  
Там Драко и озвучил, чего хочет, и тут же оказался прижат к стене с вывернутой за спиной рукой.  
  
Он замер в предвкушении, еле сдерживая дрожь.  
  
Поттер наклонился к самому его уху и с насмешкой в голосе прошептал последнее, что Драко ожидал услышать:  
  
\- Драко Малфой, вы арестованы.


End file.
